gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Everybody's Changing (Full Episode)/@comment-4767369-20131013173704
What was your favourite part of the episode and why? One of my favourite scenes was the one between Leo and Helen, because it was a very hopeful scene and it was nice to see her off the hook (for the moment) so they could find their daughter. I do hope when Winter is find, Leo makes it hard for Helen as though I feel she should be let off during this, she shouldn’t be let off after. What was your least favourite part of the episode and why? '''The argument between Liz and Carlton. Get over it, Carlton. I didn’t even find what Liz said was that bad and it’s all being taken out of proportion, and she didn’t even mean anything by it. '''Did you like the songs and which were your favourite? I thought the song choices were really good, however, I’m not a fan of most of them songs. The only songs I like from the selection is Locked Out Of Heaven and Superstar. Saying that, my favourite songs were Starting Over, Everybody’s Changing and Locked Out Of Heaven. ' ' Did you think the introductions to Stella Donaldson, Lewis Donaldson, and Tracy Palms were done well? I think they were done very well. I quite like them from what I’ve read and I hope to see more of each character, but hopefully not too much, too quick. I’m excited to see where how Tracy Palms progresses, is she going to be a foil for the club or will she end up helping them in some way? Do you like the idea of a continued friendship between Daisy, Laura and Liz in the future? Did you like their scenes? I did like their scenes and I’m just a fan basically of the Laura/ Liz. I’ve never been a big fan of Daisy but I enjoyed her in these scenes. I did like their song together, although I don’t think it was entirely necessarily. Just my two cents. How do you think the Winter storyline will play out? Did you think the reactions from Jason and the glee club were portrayed accurately? Honestly, I don’t know how her storyline will play but I’m glad, we saw her in a minimal role, with no lines? At all. I thought the reactions were portrayed accurately, but I do think some characters seemed too be told they couldn’t act mad over what’s happened. Were you surprised that Carlton and Liz quit glee club, and Harmony taking a “break”? Do you think they will come back? I think Carlton, Harmony and Liz will come back. I don’t want Carlton to come back as I just don’t like him as a character; I feel he doesn’t have much relevance after the VA arc. I do feel he’s being petty and I wouldn’t cry if he went back to VA, I don’t think he’d be accepted back and if he was, it’d show he obviously didn’t care that much about the friends he made. I think Harmony will return, because if Lewis is auditioning, surely, he’d be let down if she wasn’t there – since he has such a crush on her. P.S. I think the one who has the right to be pissed and leave out of anyone is Teddy. Poor girl. ' ' Thoughts on Phoebe returning to Defiance from NY to comfort Harmony? '''I liked it. Quite surprised by it, and their duet was very well done and a nice choice. I was glad to see there wasn’t no hard feelings between them, and Phoebe seems to have toned down her act. And Harmony should really listen to her, since Terri is sleeping '''around and obviously, doesn’t care enough to answer her calls. Did you like the scenes Harmony had separately with Lewis, Stella, Poppy and Phoebe in this episode? '''Yeppers. I loved how she had duets with all, but Poppy. '''Were you surprised that Amy denied Jesse's proposal to be co-director? '''I was actually. I was expecting her to accept. I’m glad some things were left open to continue and resolve over the season, instead of ending with a fuzzy group number, where everything is tied with a neat bow. '''Do you think Jesse should go ahead with choosing Jason as co-captain in glee club, or do you think another male in the group should be given the position? Nope. I feel Jason is a good option for co-captain though I do hint it’d go to his head a little but if it gives me more Jason/ Harmony duets. Go for it :) What did you think of the Helen and Leo scenes? '''Good scenes. I liked how Helen regretted what she did to Winter. Finally, some human feeling from her. I’d like Winter to come back and for her to take lead in their mother- daughter relationship. Like, I’d want Winter to go out to clubs and get pissed, as revenge for all what her mother did, and Helen just takes it because she thinks it’s justified. ' '''Do you like the way the Spider/Ant storyline is being handled? Did you think Ant would be dead already'? I did think Ant would be dead already, but I do think The Unitards would be more concerned about his whereabouts’''', '''and I feel this was one of the storylines that deserved more screen-time than what it got. '''Finally, who are your favorite relationships at the current moment, and which characters would you like to see more of this season? '''I don’t really have any favourite relationships at the moment (I’m sure it’ll change) But I’d like to see more of Amanda, Tracy Palms, Stella, June, Liz, Jason, Teddy and Poppy. '''Final notes: '''I really enjoyed it and it reeled me back into the fic, as I thought after so long, I’d be disconnected from it but happen not. AMAZING…can’t wait for the rest. Going to be such a good season.